Dreamcatcher
Dreamcatcher is the sixth episode of Weirdsister College. It was Preceded by All That Jazz, and followed by Dr. Foster, I Presume. Hobbes has feelings for Millie, and wants to ensure she has feelings for him too. Hobbes experiments with his new dream catching invention and makes Milly wake up with a crush on him. Synopsis The scene is set in black and white, Milly is in an old fashioned dress. Hobbes appears through a curtain. He tells Milly that he regrets everything he has done that hurt people, and is going to change his ways, and help instead. He dances with Milly, but then ruins the moment by stepping on her foot. Milly falls out of bed. It was a dream. Ethel overheard her talking in her sleep about Nick Hobbes and teases her. Tim and Azmat are helping Mr Denton, the caretaker, to fix the boiler – hot water is not getting to the college. They find a pipe which is taking away all the hot water to elsewhere. Back in their rooms, Cas has lost her dreamcatcher, which was a gift from her Uncle. Ethel is teasing Milly over her dream when Jenny Wendle appears and reminds the girls about Witch Practice. When she leaves, Ethel tells Milly that she doesn't have a chance with Hobbes. Mr Denton, Tim and Azmat are crawling through the dusty attics, following the hot water pipe. Tim and Azmat come across an opening, which looks down into the girls' living room, and spy on Milly and Cas, who are talking about Milly's dream. Cas asks Milly if she likes Hobbes – Milly does, and defends Hobbes when Cas calls him a creep. They hear Tim and Azmat above them in the attic, and the boys decide to move on before they're discovered. Mr Denton, Tim and Azmat follow the hot water pipe to Hobbes' room. They go into his room, but a masked figure appears and scares Mr Denton. It is just Hobbes. He covers the entrance and tells them it's an experiment. Mr Denton storms off, saying that he is fed up and wants to quit his job. He goes to talk to Thunderblast and complains about having to clear up after all the students, on a low budget, and makes up his mind to quit. Thunderblast tries to persuade him to stay; Mr Denton names his price – he wants a pay rise. Thunderblast refuses and sacks him. Milly and Cas are in Misery's – Cas tells Milly not to lead Ben on. If she likes Hobbes, she should dump Ben. But just at that moment, Ben comes over to sit by them and they change the subject. Ben reminds Milly of their cinema date that evening, and leaves. Tim and Azmat waltz into the café, quoting Milly's words about Hobbes being a "decent guy". Cas twigs that it was them in the attic, listening to them earlier. Tim and Azmat promise to keep Milly's secret. Hobbes enters and says he wants to talk to Milly, and he proceeds to ask Milly out on a date. He asks her to meet him by the river that evening. They are interrupted when Jenny Wendle and Ethel turn up to get Milly for Witch Practice. Hobbes says he wants to come along. They're surprised, but let him. The Beetle and Thunderblast are unsuccessfully trying to fix the boiler. The Beetle tells her that there is only one person who can fix the boiler, meaning Mr Denton. Thunderblast tells her it's her fault for not paying him properly. She gets angry with the Beetle, but the Beetle tells her about Hobbes and how his experiments pushed Mr Denton over the edge. At Cosmic Circle Consultations Jenny Wendle puts her client in a trance, and tells the students that they will do a chant to help her stop her being burgled. Hobbes questions Dr Wendle, saying that chants are outdated and they should try something else, but shuts up when he sees that Milly is not impressed. They begin the chant, but the phone rings. Jenny Wendle leaves the room to answer it. Ethel questions Hobbes about his motives for being at Witch Practice, but Milly sticks up for him. Cas tells her it's all an act to impress her. Hobbes reveals to them that he did ask Milly out, but then Ethel tells Hobbes that Milly is seeing Ben. Dr Wendle comes back, - it was Thunderblast was on the phone, asking to see Hobbes about Mr Denton. Hobbes tells Milly he will be waiting for her tonight, and leaves. In Thunderblast's office, the Headmistress is talking angrily to Hobbes. She tells him that he has to get Mr Denton back, and if he isn't back by the morning, Hobbes will be suspended. Hobbes questions Tim and Azmat about Mr Denton and where he might have gone, but they don't know. So Hobbes does a locator spell to find him. Views of Cambridge appear in the mirror, and he sees Mr Denton at a shop. Hobbes has an idea. He pulls back a curtain, to reveal Cas's dreamcatcher. He tells Tim and Azmat she is letting him borrow it. He casts a spell to make Mr Denton see Hobbes everywhere - he is in a suit, as a policeman, dressed as a woman, a nurse. Mr Denton comes rushing into the Witch Practice and tells Dr Wendle and the students what has happened. Cas tells Milly that this is Hobbes' doing, and Milly rushes off to meet him by the river. She questions him about Mr Denton. Hobbes admits to what he has done, and he tells her that he couldn't be thrown out because he couldn't bear not seeing her. Milly goes to meet Ben, but Hobbes asks if Ben knows her secret. He says that he already knows her, and she'll never have to explain anything to him. Milly goes to leave, but she finds herself in the same dream as she had the other night, and they go to dance. Ethel and Cas are talking about that spell that Hobbes put on Mr Denton. Tim and Azmat turn up and they tell Cas about Hobbes having her dreamcatcher. She rushes to his room, and finds it glowing as part of a spell, and she removes it. Milly and Hobbes' scenario ends, and Milly runs away back to the college. Cas turns up with the dreamcatcher. Milly realises that Hobbes had put the dream in her head, and she tells him to stay out of her dreams, and that she did like him, but not any more. Mr Denton comes into Thunderblast's office and apologises – Thunderblast offers him his old job, with a pay rise. He accepts. Ben is waiting at Misery's for Milly – she turns up, and they go out on their date. Category:Weirdsister College